


Lesson Learned

by DeathShipper



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Sorry Not Sorry, This was way too fun, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: Sabrina drags Ambrose into some questionable activities and they pay the price.Prompt: Spellwood prompt: any combination of Hilda/Ambrose/Sabrina gets accidentally locked in a cupboard and hears our favourite couple going at it





	Lesson Learned

Ambrose knew this was a bad idea, an extremely bad idea, but Sabrina would’ve done this without him anyway so he decided to help her. Oh how unfortunate for him. 

“Hurry cous!” He urged the girl. 

“I’m trying Ambrose, just a minute.” Sabrina said without looking at him.

The teenage witch was currently hovering over a pile of conjuring tests upon a desk. Father Blackwood’s desk, in Father Blackwood’s office. She was desperate to find hers and see her grade, afraid of failing. 

“Aha! Found it.” She exclaimed.

“Great, now look it over and let’s go.” Ambrose was nervously eyeing the door.

“I passed, but I messed up on question 5…” Sabrina frowned.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, Father Blackwood’s voice reached them, it seemed he was talking to someone.

“Ambrose what do we do?! He’ll see us if we go through the door!”

“Hide! Quick, in that closet.” Ambrose pointed to a door on the wall beside them.

Sabrina left the test where she found it and they hurried inside the closet, thankfully it was big enough for both of them. Once inside they heard the office door open.

“Maybe we could add classes on non-verbal spell casting.” Aunt Zelda, Father Blackwood’s companion apparently, said.

“It would be interesting, perhaps as an elective for the fifth years.” Father Blackwood answered in a thoughtful tone. “Yes, it can be arranged. Now, I believe we have another matter to discuss, don’t we Zelda?” His words had a playful ring to them now.

Zelda didn’t answer, Ambrose and Sabrina only heard her heels clicking, it seemed she was approaching Father Blackwood. A chair creaked due to the weight added to it and Father Blackwood chuckled softly. Realization dawned on Ambrose; he knew exactly what matter Aunt Zelda and Father Blackwood were going to discuss. 

“Sabrina, when we get home I’m going to kill you, several times.” He whispered to the blond girl.

“But we didn’t get caught.” 

“No, but this is going to be so much worse.”

Sabrina looked at him, confused, but Aunt Zelda saw fit to make things clear. A soft moan echoed the room and Sabrina understood, her cheeks turning a bright red.

The next minutes were filled with moans, sloppy kissing sounds and the fumbling of fabrics. If looks could kill Sabrina would be dead and buried already. Suddenly Aunt Zelda screamed and Ambrose resisted the urge to end this suffering, Sabrina got even redder, if that was even possible. Ambrose prayed to Satan for this to end quickly 

Unfortunately for the young witches hiding in the closet Faustus and Zelda had a lot of stamina.


End file.
